Void
by Gongsun Du
Summary: A mysterious force adept tries to piece together an ancient weapon in the hopes of realizing the "will of the force".


The shuttle broke the light overcast and set down on the paved surface of Zeltros. The main hatch opened and a crowd of people shuffled out and went about their business. Among the last to exit was a cloaked figure. Pulling back his hood the figure revealed itself to be a young human man with neck length blue-black hair, dark eyes, and a rather pale complexion. Taking a cursory glance around he proceeded down the main road which lead to one of Zeltros' most famous attractions, the Golden Paradise Tavern.

No sooner did he walk through the doors than the female Zeltrons surrounded him.

"Well well look what the shuttle brought us" said a tall one with bright orange hair.

"He looks so young and vigorous. You here for a good time handsome?" asked another with pink hair, and skin that was the lightest shade of purple.

The man smirked slightly but brushed past them without so much as a word.

"Guess the trip must've worn him out" said the one with orange hair, "I'm sure he'll come around after a drink or too"

The man walked over to the nearest available table and ordered the house special. Any person acquainted with the Zeltron culture would have known the bedeviling effects of their elixirs which they so often drank, for theirs was a society where sensual and hedonistical pleasures knew no bounds; even a tiny sip would render the unwary traveler a virtual slave to the whims of the Zeltrons around him, notwithstanding the fact that even without their elixirs few could resist a Zeltron's charms. And yet the woman with orange hair stared in shock as the man consumed the drink without so much as flinching.

"I'll be damned!" she muttered.

The waitress was equally stunned and refilled his cup, the man seemed oblivious to the stares as he scanned the tavern for the one he needed. And there she was, sitting complacently in one of the balcony tables floating on the edge of the second floor. He made no move as of yet, calculating how best to proceed. By now the tavern had filled up as more and more travelers from arriving shuttles made their way in. From the corner of his eye he saw a patrol of Republic Sentries make their way down the road. The only way into the tavern was the main entrance, and no one could survive jumping. The man got up from his table and began to make his way upstairs but the orange-haired Zeltron blocked his path once again.

"So Mr. Handsome" said the woman, trailing her hands along her chest down to her waist "How about it? Shall we go to my place?"

The man pretended not to notice the woman and continued walking up the stairs. He was now close to the balcony, close enough to see her reclining figure, her eyes half-open, her long cyan hair trailing down to her hips. So close he could almost feel her breath on his face.

"Hey what the hell's the matter with you!" the orange-haired woman fumed, and seeing him continuing to ignore her she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him. But at that moment the man turned around and with a flick of his hand he sent her hurtling towards the wall.

The noise alerted the other woman who leapt to her feet with alarm. Seeing the man she gasped and leapt from her balcony, grabbing a hanging tapestry in time to break her fall. The man cursed under his breath and jumped after her, landing expertly on the floor. The woman darted through the crowd and out the main entrance running as fast as her feet would carry her, the man not far behind. The startled patrons began to crowd the exit hoping to flee the violence. The woman managed to dart through them just before the exit became blocked off. But that did not slow down the man for long. Swinging his arm to the left, he sent the crowd flying across the tavern, and without pausing for breath gave chase to the woman.

She turned a corner, down a narrow street, and turned again into a busy intersection, glancing back the whole time. Even though he wasn't behind her she continued to run with all her strength. Finally she turned into an empty alleyway panting as she ran. If only she could make it to her ship in time. But at that moment the man jumped in front of her and before she had a chance to run away he grabbed both her arms and slammed her onto the ground.

"Ugh! Let go of me!" the woman struggled hopelessly in his grasp.

"First tell me where you've hidden it" said the man with a calm yet deadly voice.

"Screw you!" screamed the woman as she head-butted him, but to no effect.

"Fine, have it your way" said the men as he tightened his grasp. Lightning shot out through his fingertips which in turn channeled it into her body. The woman writhed in agony until at last the pain caused her to black out. The man lifted her over his shoulder as if she were a bag of feathers and leapt into the air, disappearing among the buildings.

**Tell me what you think. Reviews inspire me to write.**


End file.
